Digimon: Spirited Away
by WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: One minute, Meredith and her friends where exploring the town. The next, they're in a strange world full of monsters. With her friends including herself turned into monsters, and a monster of fire to help her, the girl has to find a way to get back home. By working at a bath house?
1. Prologue

**(I thank Isis-light for helping me with this and helping me not let this be like the bible.)**

An adventure that takes place close to five millennia ago, where a war had been fought for generations by a villainous foe threatening to seize control over their thriving land. The land was Egypt, ruled by a powerful pharaoh by the name of Aknanaknon, along side him was his Queen who had just given birth to a handsome baby boy with spiked hair and crimson-violet eyes.

About a month ago, the enemy sent assassins to kidnap all the newborn children. The young succeed the old, and in doing this would weaken the very structure that continues to hold up egypt, for he feared that the Egyptians were growing too quickly, and would raise against them.

Aknanaknon walked to his Queen who held their son tightly in her arms.

"They will be coming for him." She whispered with a sad smile as her son reached a small hand to her face, she lifted her head in her husbands direction. "Tell me, what are we to do? I would rather die than-!"

"None will happen to our son! Do not wish death upoon yourself so soon." Aknanaknon said, trying in his hardest to reassure his frantic wife.

"Children are being stolen! Mothers are weeping! So forgive me for being concerned over my son!"

The child in the queens arms giggled, completely oblivious to what was happening before him. Aknamkanon, shifted his concerned gaze to his son and pulled him from his mother.

"He would make a great leader, Atem...my son."

"What do we do?" His wife questioned with concern once more at her husbands tone of voice.

"For him to live, we must send him away-"

"No-" she gasped, placing her hand gently over her mouth.

"-It must be done! I have already prepared a means for him, so enjoy the last moment you share with your son."

Placing the child back in his mothers arms, the woman wept, her tears streamed down her face and splashing onto her son's chubby cheeks. She brushed her tears away and smiled at the now irritable baby, she kissed him on the cheek to calm him.

"Now?"

"This moment." The pharaoh turned his back with an exhausted sigh, "For the sake of our son, we must do this. No matter how it hurts."

Having decided to take the action upon herelf to bid her child farewell, the Queen brought out a basket and took it along with her baby.

With a dark hood over her gold adorned body, camouflaging her within the dark of night. She carefully bypassed the running assassins who held burning torches in their hands as they violently attacked.

She cooed her son to remain silent as he grew irritable in her arms as she covered him, she ran as quickly as her feet could carry her until she made it to the Nile.

Setting the basket on the ground, she placed her only son within it, lying on the soft cushion, she wrapped her dark overcoat around it, exposing herself in the dark whilst shielding her son. The baby began to giggle as she brushed her warm hand over his cheek but the moment her touch left him, he began to whine in frustration.

The Queen softly sang to him, soothing the young prince and slowly the sound of her voice lured him to sleep. The queen watch as her child's amyethst eyes dimmed and finally he relented to sleep.

Brushing away the tear that fell onto his cheek, she smiled sadly as she gave him a final kiss on the head.

"Be brave my son, there will be much you will have to endure."

Biting down on her lip, she pushed the basket into the stream and watched as it drifted, silently she prayed that she had made the right decision.

"Be strong, young prince..." She whispered tiredly, turning her back on the river. "Be strong..."

One sunny day, a young boy by the name of Mahad walked along the stream, holding his fathers hand. The boy smiled as he used his other hand to shield his eyes from the bright sun.

Young Mahad was in midst of telling his father about what he planned for his future, his dreams, aspirations about-

"Father, did you hear that?" He questioned with furrowed brows.

"I did, come." The older male responded, releasing his sons hand and listening to follow the cry he heard within the distance.

They followed the sound to see, a silhouette of a box shaped item. Once they drew closer, they found themselves staring at a woven basket. With a curious glint in his eyes, Mahad was quick to open the basket, paying no heed to his fathers warning.

"Father, it's screaming..." Mahad tilted his head at his father who reached to lift the child from the basket.

"He must be hungry, come Mahad, let's retire home."

"Wait father!" The boy ran, "I found this in its basket."

His father outstretched a hand to his son and retrieve the golden jewel with a name adorned on it: ATEM.

The wailing baby in his arms continued to sob in displeasure, so both males rushed home to tend on the abandoned child elsewhere.


	2. Not Dead announcement

**Attention everyone. This story is NOT dead. It's just taking a very long time to write since I don't have much help anymore. If any of you are interested in role playing, please PM me.**


End file.
